At the Hotspring
by AnimeLash
Summary: What would happen after a certain pinkette questions a certian blonde's feelings? Well, ask Naruto


**This is my first SasuNaru One-shot hope you like it ^_^**

* * *

After a tired and successful mission, both Naruto and Sasuke decided to go to the Hot Springs for some R&R. While they were changing Sasuke caught Naruto giving him side glances.

"What do you keep looking at dobe?" he asked monotonously.

"N-n-nothing," Naruto replied with a faint blush.

"Hn," was all he responded with. Then they both went to the bath. When they got in they both let out a sign.

"This is soooooo AWSOME!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said in a bored voice. Naruto just stuck out his tongue out at him." I suggest you put your tongue back in your head unless your gonna use it dobe."

Naruto blushed furiously while stuttering, "W-w-WHAT!? S-s-Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

"I was talking about using it for sensible conversation," he replied. "But," he added moving closer to Naruto and smirking, " whatever you were thinking I'm sure i can comply, Naru-kun."

Sasuke saw shock register on the blonde's face as he turned beet red. His smirk grew wider as he said," Relax dobe, I'm only joking." He moved away from Naruto and added,: But you on the other hand didn't seem that way."

"Sh-shut up teme!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Hn" he replied shutting his eyes and tilting his head back allowing Naruto a full view from his chin to his pale muscular chest, which was know wet.

'Oh my god! What if Sakura-chan was right!?' Naruto thought .

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey Naruto," called turned his head to look at the pinkette. "Do you like Sasuke-kun?"_

_"WHAT!?" Naruto said with eyes the size of light bulbs._

_"Well, it seems like you two like each other. So I had to ask," she said embarrassed._

_"Oh. But still...HELL NO!!" Naruto shouted._

_"Ok OK," Sakura said holding up her hands to show she was surrendering." But really, I think you guys would look, and i can't believe I'm saying this but, 'cute' together."_

_"ARE YOU INSANE!!!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? Ok, I'll admit that he's.......but the point is that we're boys," Naruto explained._(1)

_" What were you about to say? Any plus being boys have nothing to do with it. take Sai for instance. He's a full blown gay and he's ok with it." Sakura countered._

_"But he's just plain weird and freaky," Naruto complained._

_" I see your point, but your avoiding the question._

_"What question?" Naruto asked puzzled._

_"Seriously Naruto, sometimes you have the attention span of a 5 year old. I said, What were you going to say Sasuke-kun was?" she said pressing him to answer._

_"Nothing," naruto replied looking away so he missed the smirk Sakura had on her face when he did this._

* * *

'I can't believe it' Naruto thought 'but I actually think he's...' Sasuke had just swallowed and that showed up his muscles moving in that one motion, as sweat mixed with water run down his chest.

"Soooo hot," slipped from Naruto's mouth as he gazed in awe at Sasuke's awesome body.

"Stop Oggling me dobe." The sound of Sasuke's voice distracted Naruto from his starring.

" I wasn't ogling teme," he contradicted (1) , but he didn't shout as Sasuke was expecting. So he lifted his head to look curiously at the blond but said nothing.

"H-h-hey Sasuke," Naruto called. "Do you think I look 'good'?" he didn't look at him for fear of Sasuke seeing his blush.

"Why would you want to know something like that dobe?" he asked a bit curious but didn't show it.

"Never mind."

"Hn."

After a few seconds of watching Naruto get redder and redder, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Hey Naru-kun," he purred, "Come here." Naruto swallowed hard as Sasuke smirked.

"Come and sit beside your best friend and relax you look a bit tense."

At first Naruto didn't move. Then Sasuke raised his hand from beneath the water and smirked even more while using his index finger to call Naruto to his cute little Naru-kun.

"I promise I won't bite," he said smugly. Naruto made his way over to Sasuke and sat next to him. Then he felt Sasuke put his hand around his waist and gasped when Sasuke quickly pulled him closer to him and whispered in his ear, "At least not hard."

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he blushed furiously. 'He's so close and my hand is on his chest. His eyes are so(gulp) sexy. He's sexy all over! Now I see what those crazy fangirls were chasing for. Hmm…I wonder…' Sasuke then felt Naruto's hand going lower towards his navel. He liked where this was going. But just as Naruto was about to brush against the hairs of his manhood, Naruto pulled away and Sasuke saw him shaking his head. He didn't like how it ended.

"Why'd you stop?" Sasuke asked perplexed.

"C-c-cause," Naruto stuttered as he blushed.

"Cause what?" asked Sasuke

"Cause we're not together," he answered.

"That can be arranged my little fox," he said as he smashed his lips against a shocked blonde's. Naruto's eyes slowly shut as Sasuke deepened the kiss. Then he ran his tongue along Naruto's lips which parted and allowed him entrance to Naruto's hot, moist cavern. Naruto let out a moan tat was captured by Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke then lifted him onto his lap so that the blond was straddling him. Then he felt Naruto's semi-hard cock brush against his and made his own cock twitch. Naruto felt this and gasped in shock.

" W-what was that?" he asked struggling for air.

Sasuke shook his head while struggling for air as well, "My little innocent fox. I'm about to take all the purity you have left in your little innocent blue eyes. That my dear, was my cock. Which will be filling you in a moments time," he said while nuzzling into Naruto's neck.

Naruto blushed furiously until he was lifted out of the water and was laid on the floor of the room. Sasuke gently from his forehead to his navel until he felt a hot breath blown across the tip of his aroused member. His head shot up in time to see Sasuke run his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip.

"S'uke!" moaned Naruto. "What are you doing ?" he asked with lust filled eyes.

"I'm about to give you the best blowjob of your life my little kitsune," he replied while teasing Naruto by blowing on his cock.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned in agony.

"What?" he replied smugly.

"Stop it!" Naruto said.

"Stop what my sexy little fox?" he teased and tortured Naruto.

"Stop breathing on it!" he said, his face a dark red. "Just lick it again already!" he then bit his bottom lip when he heard Sasuke say ok.

He then felt Sasuke's tongue repeat the action nit did the first time but this time when it reached the tip he used his tongue to circle it. Then Sasuke opened his mouth and slipped Naruto's member in. Naruto's back arced suddenly at the enticing encounter. Sasuke licked and licked and sucked and sucked (2), while Naruto moaned and groaned with his hands tangled in Sasuke's dark wet locks. After a few more mind blowing pumps Naruto came. Sasuke swallowed as much as he could, the rest ran down the sides of his mouth as he went back up to kiss Naruto.

Naruto thought it tasted both salty and sweet.(3) Sasuke then dipped his fingers in the water and traced Naruto's entrance with it. He gently slid one finger in and Naruto grimaced.

"That feels weird Sasuke-kun," he complained as he wriggled around on Sasuke's finger. Sasuke then added a second finger. "Now that hurts but only a bit."

"Sorry," he apologized as he began to scissor his fingers together, "It's to stretch you so it doesn't hurt when it take you because I'm…" he trailed off.

"Your what?" Naruto questioned.

"See for yourself dobe," he smirked as he lead Naruto's hand to his throbbing member. When Naruto took hold of it his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"It's so big!" he said disbelievingly.

"Glad you like it Kitsune," he smirked while he added a third finger. After a while Naruto started to moan dew to Sasuke's movements. Just as he got used to them Sasuke removed his fingers and Naruto glared at him.

"Relax dobe," he smirked, "I'm going to give you something 'much' better."

At that statement he felt the tip of Sasuke's cock at his entrance. Sasuke entered Naruto's tight, hot, moist tunnel slowly as not to hurt him. When he was finally fully inside they were both panting. It took all of Sasuke's will power not to come at that moment.

"Move Sasuke-kun," Naruto breathed into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke did as he was toldat a steady pace until he was begged to go faster.

"Don't tell me what to do dobe. You have to beg for it," he replied, tormenting Naruto. Naruto pouted his sexiest pout ever and Sasuke finally gave in. "Fine. But next time you _will_ beg my little fox."

Naruto met each of Sasuke's enticingly hard thrusts as they both filled over with ecstasy. "S-S-SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came and scattered his seeds on both of their flat stomachs. That was enough to drive Sasuke insane.

"N-N-NARUTO!" he shouted his new lovers name as he filled him with his seeds. They both laid on the floor panting and sweating. Then Sasuke slid then both back into the bath, beneath the water where no one could see their bodies." How was that MY LITTLE FOX?" purred Sasuke, "Did I take all of your innocence as yet?"

"Not quite teme," he said smirking. "And can you take it out now?" he asked referring to Sasuke's limp member which was still inside him.

"Not until you tell me what you mean," he replied.

" I mean, you've taken all the innocence of my body, just not of my mind," he stated. "For instance you told me what a……blowjob is," he blushed, " But what's a Boner or a Hard-On or Horizontal Hussle ?"

"Don't worry we have all the time we need this weekend to clear your mind on certain things my fox. And no one but me will show you," he ended seriously.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun," he purred, nuzzling in Sasuke's neck. " I'm all yours," he added wiggling on Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke smirked, "Good. Now I think we should go home I want to show you Horizontal Hussle now. And I might show you another way to do 'it' as well," he added smugly as he pulled out of Naruto.

* * *

**END ^_^ How was it? Good or Bad? Please Review or message**

**(1) We had this English teasher for the first term in 9****th**** grade and she used to tel us not to contradict her when she was wrong **

**(2)I thought it sounded funny**

**(3)Notice I said 'Naruto' thought**


End file.
